fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Mio Amakura
Where is my sister? - Mio Amakura Past When Mio and Mayu were little (around 3-5 years of age) they lived and played in the Minakami area. It was there that their father, Misao Asou, mysteriously disappeared. It was also playing in the forest that Mayu was badly injured. Mio felt responsible for this injury since she was taunting Mayu, saying that if she didn't hurry up she would leave her behind. As a result of Mayu trying to catch Mio she tripped and fell, permanently injuring her leg. Soon after the disappearance of their father, their mother, Shizu Amakura, moved the family away from the area. She simply told the girls their father had died, although it is more than likely that Shizu had a very good idea of what Misao's true fate had been. Many years later (1988), Mio's mother fell ill and had to be hospitalized.** Both of the girls were taken under the care of their uncle, Shizu's younger brother, Kei Amakura. Around the same time, the girls hear that their childhood playground is about to become buried underwater as a result of a dam being built in the Minakami area, so the twins decide to visit the area one more time. It is unknown whether Kei took Mio and Mayu to the Minakami area himself or they managed to get themselves there. Fatal Frame II Back once more in the forest, Mio is reminded of her childhood memories and guilt about the accident. She begins to ask Mayu about what happened, but looks up to see her twin no longer sitting and enjoying the scenery. Panicking, Mio looks around, just spotting Mayu wandering off into the forest after a crimson butterfly. Mio begins chasing after her sister, who leads her deeper and deeper into the forest. As Mio chases her twin, she notices that Mayu's form begins changing in front of her to a girl in a white kimono. Mio reaches out to grab her sister's arm, only to receive a vision of her hands around Mayu's neck. Releasing her grasp, Mio finds herself once more alone in the forest. Hearing voices, Mio follows them to another girl in a kimono, crying at a crooked torii gate. She keeps repeating over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!". Before Mio can answer, she spots a crimson butterfly flutter past her, and goes past the torii gate towards the top of the hill. Mio finally catches up to her sister up at the top of a hill, overlooking a village in the darkness and mist. Mayu is surrounded by crimson butterflies, that scatter on Mio's approach. Before Mio can ask her sister why she ran off, Mayu simply replies "The Lost Village...". Unable to return the way they came, Mio and Mayu explore the village, hoping to find help, shelter, or directions to get back to the forest. In the back of Mio's mind lingers the story of 'the lost village', a village that is trapped in endless darkness, and those who souls who find it never return. As the twins explore a nearby house, Mayu is overcome with a horrible vision she shares with Mio, and both encounter the lost soul of a woman, Miyako Sudo, who up until recently was searching for her boyfriend Masumi Makimura. It is also at this time Mio discovers an antique camera tucked away in one of the rooms, 'The Camera Obscura'. Becoming frightened, Mio accidentally takes a picture of Miyako's ghost, and discovers the true potential of the camera. After fighting Miyako, Mio awakens to find herself alone in the room. Mayu has run off, leaving only her charm (a magatama) behind. Mio begins her quest to find her sister, as well as to find a way out of the village. She runs into an imprisoned boy, who insists on calling her 'Yae'. He adamantly tells Mio she needs to find 'Sae' and both need to escape. He offers his help, and gives Mio vital clues to help find her sister. As the night lingers on and on, Mio finds her sister Mayu, only to be separated from her again by ghosts, doors, or other strange forces at work. Each time, Mio is determined to reunite with her sister, keeping to her promise that she won't ever leave Mayu behind again. As the night wears on, it becomes more and more apparent that the ghosts are trying to use the twins as part of the village's Crimson Ceremony, and that Mayu is possessed by the malicious spirit of the last Twin Shrine Maiden, Sae. Upon Itsuki's advice, Mio finds the path to the Hellish Abyss where the Crimson Ceremony takes place. She fights the Kusabi, the former folklorist Seijiro Makabe, and exorcises him. She finds herself in the Abyss, where Mayu is waiting for her. Mayu lays down on large altar stone, putting Mio's hands around her neck, telling Mio that they were born for this purpose and they must complete the ritual. Mayu tells Mio she wants to be one with her sister forever, and this is the only way. As the ghostly priests around them strike their staffs, Mio encloses her hands around her sister's neck, and strangles her to death. Mio releases her grip on her sister's lifeless body, speechless at what has just occurred. The Mourners grab Mayu's lifeless body and throw it into the Hellish Abyss, and a crimson butterfly emerges from it. Mio desperately chases after the butterfly, crying. It leads her out of the village, and it flutters back to her for a second before joining the other thousands of crimson butterflies in the sky. Many days later (actual time not determined, but within that same year), Mio is overlooking the new Minakami Dam where the forest once was. Now that she is a Remaining, she has a visible glowing mark of a crimson butterfly on her throat. Fatal Frame III After the events of Minakami Village, Mio is discovered alone wandering in the forest, a week after she and Mayu were reported missing. Mayu's disappearance is immediately investigated, but Mio seems distant and unable to express her feelings or tell anyone what has happened. Due to the area's legend of the Lost Village, it is assumed Mayu has become another 'spirited away.'* Mio is introduced to Yuu Asou by her uncle Kei, and actually stays with him for a period of time while Kei goes to personally investigate Mayu's disappearance. Kei mentions the visit in one of his letters. He apologizes to Yuu for Mio causing him trouble when she stayed over. Upon investigating an abandoned house near a deserted village not on the map, Kei comes across the Camera Obscura. Upon seeing the camera, Mio becomes frightened and very upset. Her uncle decides it is better to send the camera to his friend Yuu instead of keeping it around. Soon after the camera's discovery, however, Mio begins to suffer from an unusual set of symptoms. She begins to spend more and more time sleeping, and experiencing horrific nightmares. She tells Kei her dreams, which cause Kei to suspect that Mio may be experiencing symptoms similar to those mentioned in the 'House of Sleep' urban legends. For Mio, the experience worsens. She feels guilty for escaping from the Lost Village when Mayu did not. She is tormented by the thoughts that she should have stayed with her sister, that they should have always been together. As Mio dreams, she finds herself once again trapped within the Lost Village, aimlessly following crimson butterflies. Searching for Mayu, Mio apologizes again and again for leaving her sister behind. She is unaware that her afflictions have also trapped her uncle Kei in the House of Sleep. Kei follows after Mio, trying to get her attention in their dreams, but Mio never answers him and continues to be drawn in deeper and deeper by the curse. As her uncle desperately searches for a cure for both of them, Mio soon has to be hospitalized, only waking up for around three hours at a time before falling back asleep. Kei leaves her at the hospital and heads for Rei Kurosawa's home, in hopes that together they can find a solution to the curse. This is where Mio's story stops in the Fatal Frame Series, as it stands. It is unknown whether or not the first ending of Fatal Frame III is the true ending, and even if it is, the ending does not reveal in any way what Mio's ultimate fate is. Fatal Frame II Alternative Endings Lingering Scent Ending - In this ending, Mio leaves the village through the Kureha Shrine, right before the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual is about to start. As she escapes through the tunnels, Sae chases after her and grabs her. Mio screams and wakes up, finding herself all alone in the forest. (While getting this ending results in a Game Over, it is considered one of the official endings). - In this ending, Mio fights Sae and grabs Mayu before she falls into the Abyss along with Sae. As Mio pulls her sister up, however, she is tempted to look down into the Hellish Abyss, against Itsuki's advice. Upon looking into it, Mio is overcome with the horrific images of the sacrificed spirits. Mio and Mayu make their way out of the village. Many days later, Mio and Mayu are together, overlooking the completed Minakami Dam. It is revealed that Mio is now permanently blinded by the Abyss, and Mayu smiles, happy that her sister now has to rely on her. The Promise Ending - Only available in the Xbox version of the game, Mio is able to save Mayu by defeating Sae and reuniting her with her sister Yae. She reaches for her sister, pulling her away from Sae's spirit before both she and Yae jump into the Hellish Abyss together to complete the ritual. Mio and Mayu walk out, hand-in-hand, guided by Sae and Yae's butterfly which joins the others. Mio's Memo book During Fatal Frame II, Mio keeps a memo pad of notes and information on people and events that occur during the game. Fatal Frame III Alternative Endings (The End?) In the first ending of Fatal Frame III, Mio's fate is left unanswered. In the events of the game, Kei mentions leaving her at the hospital, still suffering from the [[Tattooed Curse[[ symptoms and getting progressively worse. The ending shows no information on what happens to Mio after Kei's suggested demise. In the second ending to Fatal Frame III, (achieved by completing Kei's side quest) Mio finally awakens from her slumber, freed from the curse and gets over the disappearance (i.e death) of her sister Mayu. Mio and Kei visit the Minakami Dam together and Kei introduces Mio to Rei Kurosawa and Miku Hinasaki. It is unknown at this time if this ending is canon or not. Translation Error *In the US version of Fatal Frame III, there is a serious translation error involving continuity. In an in-game article, it states that both Mayu and her mother Shizu have disappeared in the Minakami area. The Japanese reads "Mayu Amakura the daughter of Shizu Amakura" but was translated as "Mayu Amakura and Shizu Amakura" instead. According to current sources, Shizu is very much still alive, she's just severely hospitalized. Her hospitalization was also mentioned in earlier pre-game articles in Famitsu gaming magazine. Misc. Info * Mio is the second-born twin. According to the twin law practised in Minakami Village, however, she is considered the 'older twin'. * Mio was originally going to be the third character in Fatal Frame III, but during early production it was decided her uncle Kei would be a major character instead. * When wearing her gothic lolita outfit in Fatal Frame II, Mio has a butterfly tattoo. * In Fatal Frame III, While Mio is never seen to have tattoos, it is safe to assume she has them, because she is under the Tattooed Curse. * Mio and her sister Mayu are directly related to Dr. Kunihiko Asou through their father. * It is unknown whether or not Mayu or Mio are related to Yuu Asou & Misaki Asou or not. 100px|right‎ *In the Xbox version of Fatal Frame II, Mio wears Kasumi's outfit (Dead Or Alive) and Layna's outfit from Deception 3: Dark Delusion. * Mio and Mayu are featured in Super Swing Golf gallery game concept art, but are not unlockable in the game itself. ---- Category: Fatal Frame II Characters Category: Fatal Frame III Characters Category: Notfinished-cite